1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel preparation of indomethacin for endermic application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indomethacin is an excellent non-steroidal, analgesic and antiphlogistic agent. It can however be hardly dissolved in water nor in various solvents which are generally usable as bases for endermic application. Indomethacin is slightly dissolvable in benzyl alcohol,tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide and the like. The indomethacin solutions thus dissolved suffer some problems in the formation of a preparation suitable for endermic application, from both viewpoints of the concentration and potency of indomethacin. Therefore, indomethacin has been heretofore administered in the form of an oral preparation.
The present inventors have made many studies of preparations of indomethacin for endermic application and have already succeeded in obtaining an endermically-applicable preparation having excellent absorptivity through the skin by incorporating indomethacin in an alcohol-water system and then forming the resultant mixture into a gelated ointment, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10886/1981. Such gelated ointment has been recently marketed and has been found highly valuable in its clinical application.
The present inventors have conducted continuous research with a view toward developing new dosable forms of the endermically-applicable indomethacin preparation and bases therefor. As a result, it has been discovered that certain types of terpenoids and phenols can enhance the solubiliy and stability of indomethacin in bases and hence permit indomethacin to be incorporated in a variety of bases for endermic application. This discovery has led to the present invention.